


(Not So) Alone Time

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the parents are away, Potters will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back The Porn 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/162325.html)

_Thank goodness for anniversaries_ James thought. No parents; no-one to ask why Al’s best friend was here while he was on a date. No-one to hear him moan as Scorpius’ thick cock spread him open.

No one who cared anyway.

Scorpius’ was shorter than him but broader and stronger. His big hands, calloused from years of swinging a beater’s bat, had no trouble pinning his former Captain down as he fucked him through the bed, biting James’ neck as he came.

Left hard, James felt used, until strong hands rolled him over and the apologetic faced dived towards his cock.

-

Lily stifled a moan as her cousin, her very _knowledgeable_ cousin nuzzled at her bare neck., soft, full lips sucking at the pulse point.

“Now, now,” Rose whispered, “none of that. I like those sounds. You make lovely sounds. Lily”

It had started off as girl talk and Lily had felt so comfortable with Rose she told her a secret; Lily had never got herself off. Rose had promised to teach her.

Only it turned out Rose was big into practical demonstrations and now her hand was on top of Lily’s as both of them slid into her wet knickers.

-

Al’s date had gone very well. So well that Roxy was pushed up against his bedroom door, snogging feverishly as her hands clutched as his hips, tugging him close while his pushed up her tight t-shirt, freeing round bare, gloriously _suckable_ breasts. 

He didn’t have to restrain himself, his mouth swooping down to close on a dark nipple. Roxy’s hands moving to comb his sable hair.

They tore at each other’s remaining clothes and tumbled into his bed and as he hoisted Roxy’s ankles onto his shoulders Al was sure neither of his siblings could be doing half as well.


End file.
